Je l'aime
by Ty-Cassie
Summary: Salut :D L'histoire centrée sur Captain Swan (Quoi d'autre XD ?) démarre à la fin de la saison 4. Au départ l'histoire est en une seule partie mais j'aimerais bien la continuer, aidez moi à choisir ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)
1. Chapter 1

**POV Hook**

Je t'aime… Cette pensée me hanter.

Elle me l'avait enfin dit mais je n'étais pas capable de lui dire car elle n'était plus avec moi. Elle avait disparu. Le ténébreux avait pris possession d'elle et l'avait emmené.

J'aimerais tellement la revoir

J'aimerais tellement la serrer dans mes bras.

Je continuai a marché le long des quais, ma bouteille de rhum à la main.

Ma fin heureuse était détruite, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Comment un, pirate comme moi pouvait en avoir une ? Emma était trop bien pour moi.

Je n'arrêterais jamais de la chercher, je n'arrêterais pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé.

Je montai sur le Jolly Roger et entra dans ma cabine quand je vis la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur.

-Emma…

Elle se retourna au son de ma voix. Elle avait les yeux rougis à cause des larmes et légèrement noircis à cause de la magie maléfique mais je la trouvais quand même magnifique.

-Hook…

Je commençai à m'approcher d'elle doucement.

-Non ! Ne m'approche pas.

-Comment ça ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Tu n'es pas la Dark One ?

-Si je le suis mais je ne me sens pas changé, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir une âme maléfique à l'intérieur. Ne m'approche pas, je ne sais pas si je suis dangereuse.

-Emma, mon amour, viens ici. Dis-je en lui tendant la main. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne vas pas me faire du mal.

Je vis la confusion passer dans ses yeux. Sa main s'approcha doucement de la mienne avant de l'attraper.

Elle se mit à pleurer et je détesté ça.

-Emma, ne pleure pas mon amour, je t'en prie.

J'essuyai ses larmes avec ma main tandis que je caressais ses longs cheveux avec mon crochet.

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Lui dis-je en m'allongeant sur le lit avec elle.

Je continuai à faire des mouvements apaisants sur son bras et dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endort dans mes bras.

 **Hey :D**

 **Au départ c'était un** **one shot** **mais j'ai bien envie de continuais l'histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **C'est ma première fiction sur** _ **Captain Swan**_ **donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la prochaine :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Hook**

Je me réveillai au bruit des vagues. Merde…. Il fait déjà jour.

Il faut que j'aille parler au Prince Charmant et à sa blanche neige. Il faut aussi aller parler à Gold et sur comment enlever la magie maléfique de mon ange blond.

Je la laissai dormir dans mon lit pendant que je sortis de ma cabine, puis partit vers l'appartement des Charmings.

 **POV David / Prince Charmant**

J'étais en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ma femme.

-Bonjour mon cœur. Lui dis-je en la voyant arriver.

-Mmmhhh… Ça sent bon. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

On entendit la sonnette sonner.

-Qui est-ce ? On attend quelqu'un ? Demandais-je.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle posa son assiette de crêpes et de bacons et partit ouvrir la porte.

-Hook ?! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Mary Margaret, j'ai une nouvelle.

Je m'assis sur le canapé avec Blanche, en face de Killian.

-C'est à propos d'Emma j'imagine, sinon tu ne t'aurais pas levé si tôt un samedi. Lançais-je.

Je reçu un regard noir de la part de Blanche.

-J'ai retrouvé Emma hier. Enfin, elle m'a retrouvé plus tôt. Dit-il en souriant.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Où ça ? Quand ça ? Se mit à demander très vite la mère de la jeune fille en question.

-Du calme Blanche.

-Oui, tu as raison. Continue Hook.

-Donc je rentrais à mon bateau par le pont et là je l'ai vu dans ma cabine.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

-Moralement ? Elle est toujours parmi nous mais elle est apeuré et détruite émotionnellement. Physiquement ? Ces yeux sont rougis et sa peau est plus pâle, même si elle reste toujours belle.

-Où est-elle maintenant ?

-Elle a dormis chez moi et elle dort encore il me semble.

Wwwwhhooo… Comment ça MA fille a dormit chez LUI ?!

Hook se mit à parler vu la tête que je faisais.

-Mais nous n'avons rien fait je le vous promets, je l'ai juste enlacé.

C'est déjà bien trop, pensais-je.

-Bon David arrête de réagir comme ça. Ta fille a 28 ans maintenant. Cria ma femme en se levant. Maintenant tu te lèves et tu vas chercher ta fille comme le Prince Charmant que tu es.

D'accord…. Dans c'est moment-là, il vaut mieux hocher la tête et suivre ses ordres.

Et comme dit, nous partirent tous les trois pour retrouver ma fille.

 **Hola :D**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos avis sur le début de mon histoire, ils m'ont beaucoup touché.**

 **En ce moment je passe mes examens (Brevet, HDA, danse). J'ai passé mon histoire des arts (HDA) vendredi (sur l'œuvre que j'avais le moins travaillé EVIDEMMENT) et je passe mon brevet la semaine prochaine. Et vous ?**

 **J'espère que la suite vous a plus et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !**

 **See you soon guys !**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Hook**

J'étais avec les parents d'Emma, en direction du Jolly Roger.

-Tu as prévenu quelqu'un d'autre à part nous deux ? Demanda David.

-Non mais il faudra appeler Gold ainsi que Régina.

-Oui tu as raison, mais il faudra aussi en parler à …

Blanche fut coupée par une explosion vers le fond du port, où se trouve Emma.

Nous nous mirent à courir mais nous nous arrêtèrent quand nous rencontrèrent Régina devant le bateau.

-Régina ? Tu es ici ? Mais Hook tu nous as dit que tu n'avais prévenu personne.

-Je ne lui est rien dit.

-Pas besoin que le pirate me prévienne, j'ai sentit la magie noire depuis deux heures environ et je pense que toute la ville est au courant maintenant grâce à l'explosion.

-Allons voir ce qui s'est passé.

-Emma ? Tu es là ? Demandais-je en avançant dans la cabine, suivis de la troupe.

Aucune réponse.

-Emma ? Tu m'entends ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi. Dis-je en entrant dans ma petite chambre.

J'ouvris la porte et la vit, coucounée dans une couette, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Emma ! S'exclama Mary Margaret en faisant sursauter sa fille.

-Ma….Maman ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Hook m'a prévenu ainsi qu'a ton père que tu t'étais réfugié ici.

Je l'approchai doucement. Oh ! Ma pauvre Emma, ça me faisait tellement mal de la voir comme ça, si fragile.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue droite, m'accroupis devant elle.

-Ma Emma, n'aie pas peur, je suis là, je vais t'aider.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que je déposai un baiser sur son front, puis son nez, pour finir par en déposer un sur sa joue gauche.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sauta dans mes bras ouvert.

-Emma, murmura doucement David en s'approchant de sa fille.

-No…Non, laisse moi David.

-Emma nous aussi on peut t'aider, nous sommes tes parents. Répondit Blanche.

-Les gars, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, il ne faut pas la brusquer si tôt. Dis-je en voyant Régina s'avançait.

-Emma tu m'as dit il y a une semaine que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas ma fin heureuse car nous sommes amies. Eh bien maintenant c'est à mon tour de te le dire, donne moi ta main. Tenta t-elle en s'approchant encore plus.

-J'ai dit NON ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Cria t-elle en lançant un jet de magie noire.

Nous furent tout les quatre balayer par sa magie.

Aoutch ! Je me suis fait mal aux côtes, mais je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas nous blesser.

-Emma ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Cria Mary Margaret avec un ton de peur mélangé à de le colère.

Oh non, je t'en prie, ne t'enfuie pas encore ma princesse.

Mais ce fut ce qu'elle fait.

-Emma ! Cria tout le monde à l'unisson en la voyant s'enfuir.

-Bravo ! Vous êtes content !? Je vous avais dit de ne pas la brusquer ! M'exclamais-je.

Je sortis du navire en laissant derrière moi le groupe, prêt à tout pour retrouver encore une fois ma bien-aimée.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV EMMA**

La tempête faisait dégouliner l'eau froide sur mes cheveux blonds tandis que l'orage assourdissait mes oreilles.

J'étais perdue mentalement, des tas d'informations et des souvenirs des anciens ténébreux traverser mon crâne à une vitesse infernale.

Je me souvenais de tout, de toutes les personnes qui ont perdu la vie à cause d'un ténébreux, de toutes les terres et les pays qui ont été ravagés par leurs pouvoirs et leurs colères.

Je veux juste que sa cesse….

Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille…

Je me calai plus loin dans le siège de ma voiture lorsque j'entendis un bruit dans la rue.

Je sortis mes yeux devenus rouge et noir de mon écharpe. Cela me permit de voir Rumpelstilskin assis sur le siège passager de ma petite voiture jaune.

-Tourmentant, n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-il la conversation avec son petit air arrogant.

Je ne répondis pas, les yeux toujours fixés dans le vide.

-La voix des morts serait-elle trop forte pour la grande et puissante Emma Swan ?

-Stop ! Criai-je. Arrête de me pousser à bout avant que je te frappe.

-Wouah, donc vous avez déjà des envies meurtrières. C'est bon à savoir.

Je replia mes genoux et y rentra ma tête.

-Vous savez, je connais un moyen définitif de vous faire redevenir normale, je pourrais même récupérer ma magie. Il me faudrait juste le poignard.

Ouai, définitif comme ma mort, hein ?

Il a omis le détail qu'il m'enfoncera le poignard dans le cœur pour récupérer sa foutue magie démoniaque.

-Non, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois sur le coup du « je peux t'enlever ta magie sans te faire du mal ».

-Très bien, comme tu le souhaite. Mais n'oublie pas que ma proposition tien toujours.

Et il partit comme ça, me laissant seule avec mes tourments.

 **POV HOOK**

Après avoir fouillé tout le port, je marchais dans la rue et sous la pluie, en face du Granny's.

-Merde…. Mais où es-tu passée Emma ?

Je vis une petite tache jaune et m'élança vers elle.

-Emma. Dis-je en ouvrant sa portière.

-Hook. Me répondit-elle simplement en accrochant ses mains autour de mon cou, puis en me chuchotant dans le cou : Dis, tu me ramène à la maison ?

 **Hey :D**

 **Comment sa vas chica ? O chico ?**

 **Comment ce sont passer vos examens ?**

 **Personnellement j'ai trouvé mon épreuve de maths facile (c'est louche tout sa XD), 2 ou 3 questions de français et d'histoire difficile mais rien d'infaisable.**

 **J'ai été accepté dans mon lycée ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à entrer dans la section européenne espagnol (au départ je voulais aller en anglais mais je n'en aurais pu faire qu'un an car elle est réservé à ceux qui vont en S) maintenant.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça me feras hyper plaisir :)**

 **See you soon :D !**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Hook**

Je remuais la tasse de chocolat chaud avec la petite cuillère.

Je la posa sur le plateau qui servait normalement pour le petit déjeuner avant de le poser sur la table basse en face d'Emma.

Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

-Tiens, un chocolat avec des pancakes. Luis dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Merci. Tu as pensé à mettre de la cannelle dessus. Me répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Tu n'as pas faim ou soif ?

-Killian, calme-toi. Je te rappelle que tu m'as amené un plateau de nourriture avec une dizaine de couvertures.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Je m'enfouissais aussi sous la chaude couverture en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle m'embrassa puis nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demandais-je

-J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser et libérer ma magie.

-Comme quand tu ne la contrôler pas et que Elsa ta aidé ?

-Yep.

-Tes parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Malheureusement.

-Tu vas leur dire quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Je resterais avec toi.

-Sa je le sais, dit-elle en souriant.

 **POV Blanche Neige/ Mary Margaret**

Où se trouve ma petite fille ? Nous avions perdu Killian et Régina depuis maintenant 2 heures.

-Blanche, je propose qu'on rentre à la maison, il est tard maintenant.

-Quoi ? Tu veux abandonner notre enfant ?

-Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner. Tu dois bien reconnaître qu'on la recherchera mieux demain si nous sommes reposés.

-Okay, mais je veux que nous partions à sa recherche demain dès l'aube !

-A vos ordres chef. Me dit David en me prenant par la main.

-Trajet maison -

David été entrain de m'embrasser chaleureusement en ouvrant la porte quand j'entendis une voix.

-Maman ?! Entendis-je en me retournant.

-Emma ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda David.

-Killian m'a trouvé et ramené.

Je me déplaça lentement vers, m'assis sur le canapé et posa ma main sur sa joue fraiche.

-Tu sais que tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur ?

-Désolé, maman.

-Rohh, ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien. Répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je sentie quelque unes de ses larmes coulait sur mes cheveux.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Emma ?

-Oui c'est juste l'émotion, ne t'inquiète pas.

David se rapprocha.

-Merci Hook de l'avoir ramené, mais maintenant qu'elle est à la maison tu n'as pas besoin de rester t'ennuyer ici, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Dis David à Killian.

Mais il n'est pas possible celui-là ! Il va les laisser ensemble un jour.

-David ! C'est ma maison donc il n'y a que moi qui peux dire qui s'en va ! Comment peux-tu dire à Killian de partir ? Tu vois bien qu'il rend Emma heureuse ?

-Mary Margaret, pas besoin de me défendre, si David veut que je m'en aille, je partirais. Dit-il en se levant.

-Killian, tu te rassois !

Il se rassit aussitôt vu le ton de ma voix.

-Killian tu resteras dormir à la maison ce soir.

-Merci beaucoup Blanche.

-Heu…. Il dormira sur le canapé ? Demanda David

-A ton avis David ? Dans le lit d'Emma !

\- Mouaaiii, il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à ma fille.

Rohhh, il ne changera jamais celui-là.

 **POV Hook**

J'étais allongeais dans le lit d'Emma, pendant qu'elle se changer dans la salle de bain.

-On pourra aller voir Régina demain pour savoir si elle saurait canaliser ma magie maléfique ?

-Bien sûr, mon amour.

Elle franchit la porte avec un petit pyjama constitué d'un short noir et d'un haut à manche courte beige trop grand pour elle. Elle était parfaite.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi sur le lit, posa sa tête contre mon torse.

-Tu sais quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle, la voix endormie.

\- Quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

Je m'endormis avec cette phrase dans ma tête.

 **Hey :D**

 **Comment sa vas ?**

 **Je vous ai refait une scène avec papa Charming en colère contre Killian, car je sais que vous aviez beaucoup aimé la dernière fois (en espérant que ça ne fait pas trop).**

 **Je suis en train de passer pas mal d'examens médicaux en se moments (plus que d'habitude XD), du coup ce chapitre a été écrit dans une salle d'attente XD. Je suis seule qui a HORREUR des prises de sang ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur la chapitre, ça me feras hyper plaisir :)**

 **A la prochaine, Adios :D !**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Emma**

Je me réveilla au son du cri de ma mère.

-David ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser Neal tout seul par terre !? Enfin ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Hurla Blanche.

Han…. Fausse alerte, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème.

-Tu crois qu'on va finir comme ça plus tard ? Me demanda Killian en se réveillant à côté de moi.

-Salut toi, je n'espère pas. Répondis en rigolant.

-Salut. Dit-il en m'embrassant. Qu'est-ce qu'on a au programme aujourd'hui ?

-Hum… Il faut qu'on aille voir Régina pour savoir si elle saurait enlever la magie noire. Et je veux aller voir Henry, il me manque.

-C'est normal que ton fils te manque.

Nous nous préparèrent et nous filèrent tous les deux en direction du manoir de la mairesse.

A peine arrivé devant le portillon menant à l'entrée, Henry ouvrit la porte en un coup de vent, puis courut pour me sauter dans les bras.

-Maman ! Cria-t-il en me sautant dans les bras.

-Hey Henry. Comment vas-tu gamin ? Lui demandais-je.

-Très bien maintenant que tu es là. Me sourit-il. Salut capitaine crochet.

-Salut Henry. Ria-t-il au vieux surnom.

-Tu arrive à contrôler ta magie noire maintenant ? Me demanda mon fils.

-Assez pour ne pas tuer mon entourage, mais on essaye de trouver une solution. Régina est à la maison ?

-Dans le caveau, elle prépare un truc avec ses potions.

-Okay, go, montre le chemin.

Son sourire s'agrandi quand il comprit qu'on avait besoin de lui. Il nous montra le chemin en sautillant de joie.

Nous descendîmes les marches unes à unes.

Un léger Boom retentit. Killian se tourna vers moi.

-Emma qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien, je t'assure ce n'est pas moi. Sa doit être Régina.

Nous avançons dans le caveau en la cherchant.

-Bonjour Emma, ….. Et le pirate. Commença-t-elle.

-Je te l'avais dit, elle ne m'aime pas. Me glissa Killian à l'oreille.

-Salut Régina, on aimerait savoir…

-Comment enlever ta magie noire. Dit-elle en terminant ma phrase.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Il ne faut pas être dieu pour deviner ça. Enfin bref, personnellement je n'ai rien qui puisse t'aider. Mais on connaît quelqu'un qui pourra.

-Merlin. Dit Killian.

-Exacte pirate.

-Mais, à ce que je sais. Merlin n'est pas ici à StoryBrooke.

-Oui mais on peut aller jusqu'à lui. Annonça-t-elle.

-Oh non, pas encore un portail, râlai-je. Je crois que je vais en faire une overdose.

-Je peux créer un portail magique vers Camelot en utilisant le puits magique. Continua-t-elle en ignorant mon mépris pour cette idée.

-Peut-on y aller à plusieurs ? Demandais-je en pensant de demander plus tard à mon père et à Killian de venir avec moi.

-Bien sûr, mais pas plus de cinq par jour. Sauf si ça ne vous dérange pas d'arriver à destination mal formé.

-Je pourrais venir mamans ? Nous demanda-t-il.

-Non ! C'est trop dangereux Henry ! S'exclama Régina.

Je m'accroupi devant Henry.

-Elle a raison gamin, c'est trop dangereux même si tu sais te battre. C'est pour ça que j'irai accompagner.

-Okay, dit-il en faisant la moue. Mais tu promets que tu me ramèneras un souvenir.

-Okay fiston.

Je me releva à la hauteur de Régina et Killian.

-Et maintenant ?

-On met en marche le portail.

 **Hey :D**

 **Comment sa vas ? Vous avez survécu à la canicule ?**

 **Vous ne vous ennuyer pas trop pendant les vacances ? Personnellement je fais partie des gens qui ne s'ennuie jamais (quand on sait que je dors peu, une journée dure donc longtemps). Je vais pouvoir faire le plein de série. Je compte finir Arrow (je commence la s3), voir Penny Dreadful, Orange is the new black, finir la saison 1 de Flash et celle d'Eye Candy. Et vous ?**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça me fera hyper plaisir ! :)**

 **Bye, à la prochaine los amigos ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Emma**

-Emma, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir quelqu'un d'autre pour venir avec toi ? Me demanda ma mère pour la énième fois.

-Non, maman. Hook et David me suffisent. Si on vient trop nombreux on attirera l'attention.

-Tiens, ton sac à dos. Je t'ai mis des rations d'eau et de nourritures, une lampe torche, une boussole et quelques trucs en plus. J'en ai aussi donnée aux garçons.

Je me dirigea vers Régina qui était en train de préparer le puit pour le transformer en portail.

-Tu es sûre que le portail va marcher ?

-Je pratiquais les sorts avant ta naissance Emma. Alors oui, j'en suis sûre. Tu as décidé de qui viendra avec toi à Camelot ?

-Hook et David. Tu aurai vu Henry ?

-Il t'attend chez Granny's pour boire un dernier chocolat chaud à la cannelle avant ton départ.

-Okay, je vais le rejoindre.

-Le portail sera prêt dans une heure. Ne soit pas en retard. M'ordonna-t-elle.

-Trajet chez Granny's-

-Hey gamin. M'exclamais-je en m'approchant de sa table.

-Salut maman, le portail est prêt ?

-Bientôt.

-Comment tu comptes t'intégrer à Camelot pour trouver Merlin ?

-J'espère très fort que comme dans la série qui passe à la télé, le roi est le chevalier Arthur.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon premier voyage dans la forêt enchantée. Margaret et lui sont amis.

-Tu penses donc qu'il pourrait t'aider ?

-Exact et s'il est roi, c'est encore mieux.

-Il n'était pas roi quand tu l'as rencontré ?

-Non, il me semble qu'il n'était que chevalier de la table ronde à l'époque.

Ruby déposa les deux tasses sur la table qu'Henr-Il n'était pas roi quand tu l'as rencontré ?

-Non, il me semble qu'il n'était que chevalier de la table ronde à l'époque.

Ruby déposa les deux tasses sur la table qu'Henry se dépêcha d'attraper.

Je bus ma tasse avec quand même moins de rigueur que lui.

-Oh, le chocolat chaud va me manquer là-bas.

-Haha, demande à grand-mère de t'en mettre dans ton sac. Dit-il en rigolant ? Tu es nerveuse ?

-Oui, bien sûr que je le suis ? Je vais me lancer dans un monde inconnu et sûrement dangereux.

-Oui, mais tu auras le Prince Charmant et le Capitaine Crochet pour te protéger.

-Exactement gamin. Bon, on retourne au portail, sinon Régina va nous mettre une sapée.

-Trajet-

-Oh ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Cria Régina

-Ce n'est pas notre faute maman ! Notre commande a mis du temps à arriver.

-Hum… Bon ok, répondit-elle ne pouvant pas résister à son fils adoptif.

-Le portail est prêt ?

-Oui, depuis bien longtemps, mon amour. Dit Hook en sortant de derrière les arbres, accompagné de mon père.

-Bon ok, on peut commencer ?

-Yep.

-Ok, tous les trois mettait vous autour de puit en vous serrant la main.

Je me mis à côté du puit et attrapa leurs mains.

Automatiquement, une lumière blanche aveuglante jaillit de puit/portail.

-C'est prêt les enfants, allez-y.

Je me tourna vers mon fils et l'enlaça.

\- Porte toi bien, écoute Régina et ne fais pas de bêtise.

-Okay maman, n'oublie pas de me ramener un souvenir !

-Je n'oublie pas Henry.

Je pris la main de Killian, nous nous regardèrent quelques instant

Nous sautâmes dans le puit ensemble suivis de David.

Au moment où je toucha le portail bleuté je fus téléporté en entendant un grand BONG.

 **POV Killian**

BONG

-Aïe, j'entendis hurler David.

J'étais sur de la pierre avec David. Mais où étais Emma ?

Je releva ma tête et je vus Régina avec un air à la fois perplexe et à la fois anxieux.

-Pendant ce temps-là à Camelot-

 **POV Emma**

Je cligna des yeux le temps que le flot de magie du portail s'estompe.

Waouh, c'était magnifique, la forêt était semblable à la forêt enchantée mais avec une touche de je ne sais pas quoi.

Au loin je pouvais apercevoir un village devant un majestueux château.

Quand je ressentis le flot de magie maléfique dans mes veines, je reviens à la réalité.

Je me tourna pour parler à Killian quand je me rendis compte.

Il n'y a personne.

Je suis seule.

A Camelot.

 **Hey tout le monde :D**

 **Comment sa vas ?**

 **J'AI TROUVE DU WIFI ! Donc chaque jour, je me pointe dans le seul bar du coin, je demande un coca et reste toute la journée dans le bar. Qu'elle vacance de ouf XD**

 **Et vous comment se passe vos vacances ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur le chapitre, c'est important pour moi :)**

 **A la prochaine :D**


End file.
